Zangetsu (Shadow Rage)
:"The silent echo within one's own heart whispers the most profound of wisdom." - Shadow Rage Zangetsu (斬月, Cutting Moon) also known as Zangetsu Prime (首相斬月, Shushō Zangetsu) is the manifestation of Ichigo Kurosaki’s former zanpakuto and spiritual powers. This Zangetsu is the overall representation of Ichigo’s former spiritual powers and abilities, as such he is considered to be one of the most powerful entities in Shadow Rage’s Bleach universe. As a result of Ichigo losing his spiritual powers after his confrontation with Sosuke Aizen, Zangetsu disappeared from within Ichigo’s subconscious and was finally set free. Zangetsu has since been wandering throughout the Soul Society looking for a new master and a place to belong. His journey eventually brought him back to the same place from where he first originated, Karakura Town. He appeared exactly one year after the former 6th division captain Takashi Kosuda lost his own spiritual powers as a result of his confrontation with the leader of the Liberation Army, Kirei Satoshi. Zangetsu seems to have some sort of connection or relationship with another mysterious zanpakuto who also made her appearance around the same time. He is currently the antihero in Shadow Rage's Bleach - Generation III story Bleach - Chronicles of the Soul and as such has an important role to play for the events to come. Appearance Since his first appearance within Ichigo’s inner world, Zangetsu has taken a number of different appearances and forms, based on Ichigo’s respective power level or emotional state. When he first appeared to Ichigo, Zangetsu resembled a tall man (about the height of Kenpachi Zaraki) somewhere in his late thirties to mid forties. He had long, black hair and scruffy-looking stubble on his face. Zangetsu wore semi-transparent sunglasses and a long tattered black coat/cape that flared out into ragged ends with a string connecting the shoulder and the lapel. Because of the spirit's original appearance, Ichigo used to call him "Old-man Zangetsu" (斬月のオッサン, Zangetsu no ossan) as a result. Zangetsu has also been called the "black-clothed man" (黒衣の男, kokui no otoko). A secondary Zangetsu had existed within Ichigo Kurosaki’s inner world as a result of the Hollowfication process; this being as it was called Hollow Ichigo (虚 (ホロウ) 一護, Horō Ichigo) represented the dark side of Ichigo's soul. On the flip side of the coin is Hollow Ichigo, who is in all reasoning, is Zangetsu infected with Ichigo's inner Hollow and is the embodiment of his primal instincts. His overall appearance was practically the same as Ichigo's; they looked identical, only with his color scheme the opposite of Ichigo's. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with pure white skin and hair. His eye consists of black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera. He also has black nails. While Ichigo wore a black standard Shinigami Shihakusho, his Hollow self wore a white Shihakusho uniform with a black cloth belt. When he made his appearance in the Fake Karakura Town arc, he still wore the white Shihakusho in Bankai, although now, he dons the mask and horns of Ichigo's 2nd full hollow form. The embodiment of Ichigo's bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, looks to be a young man in his late teens to mid twenties. He has long ragged black hair. He wears a black-hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends and brandishes Ichigo's bankai-transformed Zanpakuto. The two sources of Ichigo’s spiritual power, Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo eventually merged into one body; this final incarnation of Zangetsu is a mixture of the combined aspects from both spirit's appearances and characteristics. In this form Zangetsu Prime has the same height as his previous hollow counterpart; he possesses long hair similar to that of Tensa’s but instead of the usual black color it now silver whitish, inclined more toward Hollow Ichigo. Instead of Tensa’s black hooded cloak Zangetsu now wears Hollow Ichigo's white Bankai coat. Zangetsu Prime’s facial features is a mixture of both Tensa and Hollow ichigo, he possesses a black horn mask remnant, and left Hollowfied eye, along with Tensa Zangetsu's appearance, right blue eye, and black Bankai sword. In this form, Tensa Zangetsu explains that he and Hollow Ichigo were technically two parts of the same being with both of them together representing all of his spiritual powers. Prime is the true embodiment of Ichigo Kurosaki’s power. Personality As a fused being of two powerful spirits, Zangetsu possesses personality traits and characteristics from both Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo. His personality is a mix of the two zanpakuto spirits. As far as his personality goes, Zangetsu is serene and straight forward. His actions speak for themselves and he speaks only when he feels it is necessary. Most of the time, he is the voice of reason. He is also a strong, capable and formidable combatant, not to be taken lightly. Zangetsu is portrayed as calm, level-headed, and at times emotional. He often acts as a mentor to those around him and will always try to push those who he deems worthy enough to become stronger. Although Zangetsu is the merger of the two previous spirits, it seems that Tensa Zangetsu is for most of the time the dominate personality, though he is prone to occasional outbursts like the Hollow once had. After the loss of his master and being freed from Ichigo Kurosaki’s inner world, Zangetsu has since then been looking for someone worthy enough to wield him once more, any potential opponent or candidate he sees, he will challenge them to a battle, to find out which one of them is stronger, as in the case of Takashi Kosuda. Unless the individual has the right resolve and a strong heart Zangetsu won’t challenge them, and will leave them be. He will only challenge those who he deems worthy and will only fight against an opponent if threatened or provoked. Zangetsu is also shown to be very intelligent, he has great understanding of the world around him, as shown by his outstanding knowledge of the soul society and its working , he also seems to have a better understanding of zanpakuto’s and the relationship they have with their masters. Because of his calm and level-headed disposition, he is shown to be very serious for most of the time, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is very dry. When he originally lived within Ichigo's inner world, which was once a world of tall glassy skyscrapers, Zangetsu claimed to prefer lusher, natural surroundings, like bright, sunny skies, green forests and animals. Oddly the Inner Hollow professes to demand the same things as well. When Muramasa once freed him of Ichigo's control, his reason for turning on Ichigo was very unique compared to the other rogue Zanpakutō spirits; while their reasons were all self serving, Zangetsu did not wish to leave Ichigo; he merely wished to see Ichigo achieve his true potential and find out who is the stronger of the two. This aspect of his personality seems to have remained, even till to this day. Although for most of the time he is seen as a calm and rational individual, he can also be very dangerous and manipulative. Some aspects of the hollow’s personality can be seen within him, as when this personality emerges he is very energetic, talks a lot, and is a sadistic, fierce fighter. He can also be very violent and impulsive. He will laugh maniacally and enjoys causing his opponents pain. He battles like a berserker, ignoring any sustained injuries or pain and mercilessly overwhelming his enemies with brute strength, sheer power and blinding speed. Hollow Ichigo's cockiness and impulsiveness shows in Zangetsu's personality, but it is overshadowed by Tensa Zagetsu’s strategic mind and concern for others (he ultimately used his violent and impulsive attitude to fool an opponent into thinking that he was nothing more than a lunatic, which gave him the chance he needed to finished the opponent off once and for all). Being a whole new being, he refers to his original counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. History Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During his short battle against Ichigo and his inner hollow, Zangetsu demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand. With well-timed manuevers, Zangetsu was repeatedly able to land critical hits on Hollow Ichigo (although they were quickly healed). Later on, during Ichigo's Dangai training, Zangetsu was shown to be able to keep up with Ichigo effortlessly, even when the latter was in Bankai. Ichigo mentions during this fight that Zangetsu could have defeated him at anytime if he had wanted to. Ever since his return to Karakura town, Zangetsu has crossed blades with several powerful warriors, such as Touko Sonozaki, Takashi Kosuda, Hyōrinmaru, and Tia Harribel. All of whom are exceptional swordsmen specialists and have year’s worth of combat experience, Zangetsu was not only able to keep up with them in terms of fighting technique but at some instances he was also able to put them on the defensive. His style of swordsmanship mainly relies on direct combat, as he prefers to overpower his opponents during battle. Zangetsu has honed his swordsmanship skills to master level as such he can instantly change the types of attack he uses (from slash to pierce) without much difficulty. From time to time Zangetsu prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, usually keeping it inside his pocket. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although for most of the time he prefers to use his zanpakuto in battle, Zangetsu has shown that he is quite adept in hand to hand combat. This is his primary means of combat when not using his zanpakuto, he is able to fight against several low level arrancar with just his bare hands and unarmed. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. When using his hand to hand combat skills along with sonido, this makes him even more dangerous of an opponent. Zangetsu has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. Enhanced Strength: During his short bout with the ice zanpakuto Hyorinmaru, Zangetsu was able to grab the latter and hurl him at a large enough distance. He was also able to stop Hyorinmaru's Shikai with his bare hand, proving his strength is more than enough to combat someone of his same level. Zangetsu was also able to hold his own for a short amount of time against the power house Shusui Sakimori, someone who is primarily known for his large degree of physical strength. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Zangetsu has shown himself able to take large amounts of punishment. Zangetsu has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury. Enhanced Agility: Despite his calm and serious attitude, Zangetsu is shown to be an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility around the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Cero: As a result of the merger between Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo, Zangetsu has gained several hollow abilities, as such he is capable of using cero just like any other menos class hollow or arrancar. Zangetsu can fire a potent Cero from either his fingertips or his hand entirely. The blast is strong enough to overpower an espada of rank 3 such as Tia Harribel and throw her into a nearby building with great force. His variation of the Cero is crimson and tri-focused, and is powerful enough to warrant Kyosuke Kagami summoning his Hollow mask. He is capable of charging and firing cero relatively fast and is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Like most arrancar, Zangetsu has a red colored bala. Zangetsu's Bala is powerful enough to blast a huge hole through a Menos Grande. Sonído: As a result of the merger between Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo, Zangetsu has gained several hollow abilities; as such he is capable of using Sonido just like any other arrancar. Zangetsu's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply appearing solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. He is so swift that he is able to avoid Akane Shihōin and Aoko Sonozaki both of whom are captain level shinigami and flash step masters. His proficiency with Sonído is also able to create multiple after-images of himself to confuse the enemy. He was also easily able to surprise the ice zanpakuto Hyorinmaru by appearing next to him after dodging an attack faster than his own shikai-release Getsuga Tensho. He is shown evading various attacks by the Visored Kyosuke Kagami, along with attacks from Takashi Kosuda while fighting them on his own. Zangetsu manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Harribel's back and effectively counter her before the former could even turn to face him. Harribel also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Sonído instead. Keen Intellect: Immense Spiritual Power: Zanpakutō *'Shikai': In Shikai form it looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". The blade has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Zangetsu holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Zangetsu himself, 1.75 meters, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Zangetsu's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds, but this is also done rarely. Zangetsu has also on more than one occasion used the shikai form's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu's blade is always in its Shikai form. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's shikai is largely used for melee combat but also possesses several known special abilities. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Striking The Sky; "Piercer of Heaven" in the English anime): At the instant of the slash, it absorbs Zangetsu's spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Zangetsu has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. :*'Jōgetsu' (上弦, First Quarter Moon): A variation of the Getsuga Tenshō technique, Zangetsu at first will jump up into the sky and then swing his blade upward. At that instance Zangetsu will begin to concentrate a large amount of spiritual energy while the blade is above his head. Once the appropriate amount of spiritual energy is gathered Zagetsu will point the blade downwards and fire a huge concentrated blast of spiritual energy from the tip of the blade similar to getsuga tensho. But unlike getsuga, this technique is slightly more powerful due to the amount of time taken as well as the position from where the technique is usually fired from; by firing it from a higher or upward position it increases the force and speed of the attack, upon making contact with the target the huge mass of energy explodes outwards a great distance with the resulting blast being strong enough to destroy almost anything near the center of impact. Because the technique creates such a powerful explosion upon impact it is very difficult to get away to safety from this technique without sustaining any injury, the radius of the attack upon impact if also very large. When the Jōgetsu is first fired a ripple like effect can be seen resonating throughout the area. There is also another way the technique can be used, before releasing the technique, Zangetsu will swing the blade in a circular manner and then release it in the form of a circular wave, the energy will then surround the intended target and blast him from the inside rather than the direct impact from the sky. When the technique is used in this way it becomes harder for the target to escape from the technique because they are already trapped within the energy wave. :*'Tsukinowa' (月の輪, Ring around the Moon): Zangetsu will fire blasts of spiritual energy at the opponent from the tip of his blade, theses blast will then circle around an opponent creating a wall of spiritual energy in which to imprison or trap an enemy. Once the energy wall is formed it will begin to reform itself into the shape of a contained sphere, which then further completely cuts an opponent off from the outside world. The technique is apparently a Getsuga Tensho in a much more controlled and refined form, this allows Zangetsu to manipulate it into the form of the prison. The technique itself is quite powerful as it is capable of imprisoning warriors with high level spiritual energy, although it is not indestructible since it can be destroyed from the inside by a much more powerful force, depending if the opponent trapped inside is much more powerful or has a higher spiritual power than Zangetsu’s, although someone strong enough to break through the prison through sheer power or force alone is rare. The energy used to contain the opponent inside the sphere can be seen moving in a spiral like manner, though this can only be observed by someone on the outside. :*'Kagetsu' (下弦の月, Waning Moon): Zangetsu compresses all the energy of the getsuga tensho into the size of a small sphere at the tip of his blade. Once the sphere is complete Zangetsu release the stable mass of energy towards the enemy, at first the attack seems harmless and most enemies do not realize the potential danger they are in. Once the small sphere of energy is released and comes into contact with the enemy, it begins to gradually grow in size and will pulverize the opponent or anything in it's path down to the molecule. The energy quickly decompresses, causing a massive explosion in the form of a giant sphere. The force of this blast is powerful enough to knock out most of Zangetsu's targets in the surrounding vicinity, as well as encompass the entire city and a sizable portion of surrounding area. This technique is best used when dealing with multiple groups of enemies, Zangetsu was also able to use the Kagetsu technique to take down several high level Gillian class menos. *'Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu' (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, the Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess several known special abilities. :*'Physical Enhancement': This Bankai is a compression of his remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Zangetsu to move at very high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. This Bankai also allows Zangetsu to use his natural strength to its limits. His new speed is so great, that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Striking The Sky): Zangetsu's special attack remains Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. The enhanced version of this technique has been referred to as "Kuroi Getsuga" (黒月牙, "Black Moon Fang"), due to the attack's darkened color. Zangetsu can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within the blade to augment his sword swings. ::*'Shimetsu' (死灭, Extinction): Another variation of how the Getsuga Tensho is used, Zangetsu moves in quick rapid successions and then crosses his blade with that of his opponents. Once he is close enough he places his hand on the zanpakuto and then utters the name of the technique, releasing a point-blank range getsuga tensho, resulting in a powerful explosion. When used in this way, all the power of the getsuga tensho is released in a single instance and anything in its path will be obliterated except for Zangetsu himself, the radius of the blast is quite large as it is capable of destroying much of the surrounding area. ::*'Hanketsu' (判決, Judgment): Zangetsu lunges towards the opponent and stabs them with his zanpakuto, once the blade is lodged within the enemy Zangetsu places his hand on the hit of the zanpakuto and then begins to charge condensed Getsuga energy inside his zanpakuto. Zangetsu release the getsuga tensho in the form of a sword like energy beam than can cut through the enemy with devastating effects. When the getsuga is used in this way, it can literally cut an enemy in half and can cause great amount damage. Because this sword actually condenses the power of the black getsuga tensho within the blade and is created by a small usage of energy, the sword can continue to be used without dying out; it is a very unique way to use the power of the getsuga tensho. :*'Kaiten Getsuga' (回転月牙, Spiraling Moon Fang): Coming Soon....... :*'Shōgetsu ' (食月, Eclipsing Moon): Coming Soon....... :*'Yagetsu' (破月, Fractured Moon): Coming Soon....... :*'Kansen Getsuga' (感染月牙, Infected Moon Fang): Coming Soon....... *'Kyūkyoku no Getsuga Tenshō' (究極の月牙天冲, The Ultimate Moon Fang Striking The Sky): Coming Soon.... :*'Mugetsu' (無月, Moonless Sky): Coming Soon...... Quotes * (To Ichigo) "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." * (To Ichigo as Tensa Zangetsu) "Look at this world! Your world! Littered with hope-filled skyscrapers that pierced the sky! It's now been degraded to a copy of that tiny town you grew up in! The constant raining in this world has stopped, but in return, everything has sunk into this sea!! It's all, Ichigo, because you despaired and ceased to walk forward. Ichigo. I won't let you remain this way. Right here and now, I will pull out the source of your despair." * (To Ichigo as Zangetsu Prime) "How sharp of you… the Final Getsuga Tensho is not something that can be acquired by accepting my blade. Of course this Tensa Zangetsu is you yourself....If you accept it, then there is no reason you would feel pain from being pierced. Ichigo…Do you remember what I told you when this battle first began? What you want to protect is not what I want to protect. What I wanted to protect was you...Ichigo". * (To Kangetsu) "In my dream, the world had suffered a terrible disaster. A black haze shut out the sun, and the darkness was alive with the moans and screams of wounded people. Suddenly, a small light glowed. A candle flickered into life, symbol of hope for millions. A single tiny candle, shining in the ugly dark. I laughed and blew it out." * (To Takashi Kosuda) "Your sword I don’t sense any presence from it, it as if it has no heart no soul, how sad to see an owner with a forgotten blade. I have fought against many opponents in my lifetime and have crossed blade against each and every one of them. Even though I’ve never really given much thought about it, I was able to at least read a part of their heart. But I don’t sense anything from your blade, I can’t read it at all, it’s an empty shell of what it used to be. How sad it must be for you to carry a blade that has no will nor a soul." * (To Ichigo Kurosaki and later Takashi Kosuda) "I want to know....which one of us is stronger. I’ll gladly raise my blade against you if that’s what it takes to find that out." * (To Ichigo Kurosaki and later Takashi Kosuda) "I want to make you strong. I’ve given everything I had for that cause alone. And now I have nothing left to teach you. Whether you’re able to surpass me or not is completely up to you now. But if you do end up falling to my blade, then so be it. I’ll finish this once and for all." * (To Ichigo as Hollow Ichigo) "Ichigo, I don't know if you understand or not,...but, Zangetsu and I have always been one and the same. Both Zangetsu and I are a part of your spiritual power, and I was apart of Zangetsu! We all share the same body, and whenever the 'dominant' person changes, the outer appearance also changes. When one is dominated by 'life', one is flesh. When one is dominated by 'death', one becomes bones. It's the same reasoning. My power expanded, and so the ruling power went to me. And this way, Zangetsu became a part of me instead. The more you try to use Zangetsu's power, the easier it is for me to control your soul!" * (To Ichigo as Hollow Ichigo) "Snatch away, huh? Sounds good. Go right ahead, partner. If you can, that is!" *''"You’re pathetic! With a bad-ass sword like this, how could get all bloodied up like that? It’s incomprehensible."'' * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Can you become best friends with someone you just met, just by asking their name? I’m saying’ that’s exactly what you’re doing. Just by calling Zangetsu’s name, you think you have already mastered using it. You only think about yourself, and never try to draw out Zangetsu’s power or try to understand him! You’ve convinced yourself you can get stronger if you only train yourself!" *''"Death is the only event which we can predict with absolute certainty, and yet it is the event about which the majority of human beings refuse to think at all until faced with the imminent and personal issue. People face death in many different ways; some bring to the adventure a feeling of self-pity, and are so occupied with what they have to leave behind, what is about to end for them, and the relinquishing of all they have gathered in life, that the true significance of the inevitable future fails to arrest their attention. Others face it with courage, making the best of what may not be evaded, and look up into the face of death with a gallant gesture because there is nothing else they can do . . . Still others refuse altogether to consider the possibility; they hypnotize themselves into a condition wherein the thought of death is refused all lodgment in their consciousness, and they will not consider its possibility, so that when it comes, it catches them unawares; they are left helpless and unable to do more than simply die."'' Trivia Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit